


Good For You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit of Fluff, Dirty Talk, Harry wears some lipstick, He comes home to Harry ;), Kissing, Louis is stressed from work, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sorry I know I'm trash, and i suck at tags, just a lil' bit, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Let me show you how proud I am to be yours."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> As you most likely have already guessed, this is based off of the song "Good For You" by Selena Gomez. So, enjoy! :)

"My boss has been completely up my arse lately about this whole stupid case," Louis said, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

Harry nodded sympathetically even though they were talking on the phone, so Louis couldn't see him. 

Louis had called from work, needing any sort of relief from the extremely stressful day he was having. He had been working on a new case that had just been brought into his hands, and even though he was merely a paralegal, he still felt as if he was doing all of the work. So, on his break, he called Harry, hoping for a stupid joke or irrelevant fact that would loosen the knot in his shoulders - even if only a small amount. 

And of course, Harry could feel Louis' tension through the phone line, almost being able to see the small crease in between his eyebrows that he gets when he's overworked. He felt bad for him, especially considering they were supposed to have this day off together. Harry took it off last week, and Louis tried to do the same, but his boss basically begged for Louis to work on the case because they know Louis' the best damn paralegal around. Which has it's perks, yes, but like any job has it's downsides. 

Like working on a day you were supposed to have off so that you and your boyfriend could just have a day to themselves. Harry was understanding, though, so that morning he gave Louis a peck and handed him his "Extra Special" lunch (basically every food that Louis loved, but they never had in the house because they were greasy and demeaning) and watched him walk out of the door.

"I'm sorry to hear that, babe," Harry looked around the living room before a small idea popped into his head, causing his heart to skip a beat. "Well, uh," He lowered his voice a bit, as if there was someone listening in, "Maybe I'll have a special something for you when you get home, yeah?" 

He could feel Louis' cheeks heat from the other side, "Yeah? And what might that be?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out."

"Cheeky bastard," Louis mumbled, fondness seeping through his voice. They were silent for a few moments, both of their grins too wide to say anything.

"I-" Louis started, but was swiftly cut off by someone in the background. He said something back, the speech a bit muffled. When he got back on the line, he sighed, "I have to go, sweetheart." Harry's heart fluttered at the term of endearment. "I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

Harry nodded while responding, "Okay."

"Love you?" Louis stated, although it was more in the form of a question. Harry couldn't help but to fondly roll his eyes, because despite them have lived together for almost a year, and having been in an official relationship for _over_ a year, Louis occasionally still needed confirmation that Harry was his and loved him and wasn't going anywhere. Which was endearing, really, and it made Harry want to prove it to him even more.

"Always, Lou. Always." 

There was a hum of contentment on the other line, and Louis sounded spaced out when he asked, "How did I get so lucky to be able to call you mine?"

Harry, flattered as always, just brushed him off, "Yeah, yeah, you really hit the jackpot with my horrible sense of humor and occasional juice cleanses, you sap."

Louis laughed loudly, "I gue-" there was another voice in the other side again. Louis replied to the voice quickly before getting back on the phone, "Okay, I actually do have to go this time. I'll see you in a few hours."

Harry's heart fell a bit, "Okay, love. See you in a bit. Bye."

He hung up the phone with a small sigh, but a smile still lingering. He really did love Louis. Ever since they met in a bathroom at the Leeds festival, Harry's love never stopped growing, as he found new ways to fall each day, and so did Louis, it seemed.

Harry got up with a small smile on his face, his idea from a few minutes ago replaying in his head and getting more and more detailed each time. He started in the bathroom, turning the shower on until the water was just hot enough to tolerate. He scrubbed himself down, using the lavender-scented exfoliating wash he had recently bought ("Why the fuck do you need exfooling cream? Do you think I'm a fool?" "Exfoliating, Lou. It makes your skin glow." "Bullshit.")

Harry washed his hair, scrubbing extra deep, because he knew that Louis loved when his hair smelled like whatever he had used to wash his hair that day. Harry wanted to make sure he did everything he could to coax Louis into a relaxed state tonight, being as though he sounded so stressed over the phone. 

After all bathroom procedures, he walked over to the cabinet under their kitchen sink, still towel drying his hair. Harry grabbed the leftover box of candles from their Christmas celebration, throwing the towel on the living room couch as he passed by, and went into their bedroom. He set up two candles on top of their dresser, one on each nightstand (two in total) and then a few on the window sills, and etc., ending up with about 10 or more called throughout the room. Harry stood at the door and looked at the layout. Nodding at his satisfaction, Harry then turned back into the living room. He tidied up a bit - picking up stray wrappers here, unplugging useless cords there - before a sudden thought rushed to him.

He hadn't done it in awhile, for it was just something Harry tried once, experimentally, and then never thought to do again, even though it drove Louis wild. He made his way into the bathroom, and cautiously opened the vanity. Looking around, it wasn't there. He maneuvered a few things here and there, and was about to give up, until. There it was. Tucked safely behind a few face creams and wet wipes, it was there. One shiny gold tube of flavored lipstick. It's flavor was "Berry Vanilla" and Harry still wasn't entirely sure whether that was a pun or not. He found it while shopping through a local clothing store, and really, no one could blame him for drifting towards the makeup section. It had very colorful advertisements, okay?

Either way, when Louis texted him saying _On my way. Traffic :( should be there in about 20_ , Harry knew what he was doing when he allowed the tube to color his lips only slightly - not too noticeable until you got up close. He rubbed his lips together, letting his tongue flick over his bottom lip and getting a small taste of the lipstick. And, for makeup, it tasted pretty good.

Realizing that time was slipping faster and faster by the moment, Harry quickly went into their bedroom, carefully sliding mint lace panties up his thighs, afraid he'll break them if he slid them up too fast. He only owned a few pairs of the delicate underwear, but he knew Louis loved them. Every so often, when Louis would see them on Harry (accidentally or not), his eyes would get a stormy shade of blue that almost wasn't even blue anymore.

It was truly a sight to behold.

In the last few minutes he had to himself, Harry put on his tightest pair of jeans and a sheer black blouse, leaving many buttons undone. He checked himself out in the mirror, fixing his hair so that it fell forwards down his shoulders, all of the dark colors nicely complimenting his complexion. He lit all of the candles in the room before walking over to the bathroom to have a head start on Louis.

He pushed his jeans and pants down slightly, and upon realizing he didn't have any lube with him, he settled with drowning his fingers in tap water for a few seconds, getting them wet and slick. He reached behind himself, holding himself open with one hand, while quickly shoving two fingers inside. It sort of burned, and he knew he was going too quickly, but he had to hurry if he wanted to be presentable for Louis. Because, in Harry's mind, Louis deserved the moon and all of it's stars. Yet, that presented a problem, because Harry didn't own the moon, nor it's stars, so he had to settle for offering every bit of himself - his heart, his mind and his soul. He could only hope it would be enough.

Once Harry was finished, he was half-hard, as he purposefully missed his prostate so he could just get himself nicely stretched. 

He hardly made it back to the living room before he heard the doorknob jiggle, a pause, and then a knock at the door.

"Hazza? Are you in there? I left my fucking keys in the house again," There was another pause, and Harry couldn't help but smile to himself as he went through the door, wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Oh fuck did I leave them in the car?"

Harry fondly rolled his eyes, opening the door to reveal a distressed Louis. Harry ran over his plan again in his head.

Louis' attention immediately snapped upwards, and a bit of stress melted from his shoulders upon seeing Harry.

"Hi, love," He said fondly, immediately pulling Harry in for a tight hug. Harry was still a bit dazed from the ghost of fingers up his arse, but he managed to let out a small _hello_.

"How was your day?" Harry asked, putting his hands on Louis' waist, and trying desperately to contain all of his excitement for the night. 

Louis put his arms around Harry's neck, and tilted his head slightly to the side, "Horrid. Stressful," His lips came closer to Harry's and anticipation thrummed in his heart, "But I don't want to talk right now."

He pressed his lips against Harry's, Harry tightening his grip on Louis' waist.

"You look so fucking good, baby," Louis whispered against Harry's lips. Harry smiled happily, murmuring a quiet _thanks,_ before Louis' eyebrows twitched while looking at Harry's mouth.

He pressed their lips together once more, this time, opening Harry's mouth with his own, and licked into it, freezing when his tongue tasted something... Sweet? He pulled back slightly, bringing one hand to the back of Harry's hair, and the other to the back of his neck.

"Harry," He breathed, giving him another quick kiss.

"Hm?"

"Are you wearing lipstick?"

Harry looked slightly bashful, biting his lip which only caused Louis' cock to twitch in his work trousers. Why was he still wearing trousers?

Harry made a small nodding motion, and hardly even finished the gesture before Louis seared their lips together once again, the initial bump hurting, but neither of them feeling too inclined to care. Louis pushed Harry back until he fell down on the couch, and Louis wasted no time in straddling his thighs, pulling him back into a frantic kiss.

"I'm sorry about missing our day today," Louis apologized in between kisses.

Harry shook his head, signaling it was okay, just capturing Louis' mouth yet again as he suddenly couldn't seem to get enough of the taste. They finally broke apart for air, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, before Louis started kissing a trail down Harry's jawbone to his neck.

"I have a surprise for you."

Louis looked up, eyebrows scrunched, "A surprise?"

Harry nodded eagerly. He motioned for Louis to get off, and then took him by the wrist leading him into the bedroom. He shut off the lights as he passed by, the sudden darkness in the room allowing for flickering light to seep beneath their bedroom door.

He opened the door carefully, revealing moonlight shining through the curtains and it would've been completely dark had not the candles lit up the room. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, and turned to see Louis with his hands over his heart, and slightly frowning. Harry walked closer to him, grabbing him by the waist again, and tugging him close so their lips were centimeters away yet again.

"D'you like it?" He asked tentatively.

Louis gave him a small peck, "I love it."

Harry smiled and started kissing down his neck, untucking his shirt from his trousers, "I wanna make you feel good tonight."

Rather than responding, Louis simply shivered, letting Harry unbutton his shirt and slip it over his shoulders, sucking bruises into his skin here and there. Louis let out soft little noises, high in pitch as his grip tightened in Harry's curls. Their breaths were mingling, and the air was suddenly becoming dense with anticipation and knowledge, both of them knowing exactly what was going to go down that evening.

Once Louis was left in nothing but a tight black pair of boxers, Harry led him by the waist to the bed, then slowly crawled on top of him.

"I love you," Louis whispered, not wanting to shatter the sensual atmosphere they had created.

"I love you, too." Harry found his hand crawling down Louis' abdomen, but right as he was about to start palming him through the boxers, he was flipped over so that Louis was looking down at him with his hands by either side of the boy's head.

"Lou, wha-" He was swiftly cut off by a pair of lips against his once again. It was only about three buttons of Harry's shirt, before it was thrown to the other side of the room. 

"You taste so good, love."

Harry shivered, surprised at how quickly the tables turned on him. Louis started fervently kissing down Harry's neck, picking up the pace a bit as he worked one hand over Harry's crotch, palming him through his impossibly tight jeans. Harry let out an airy moan as Louis kissed down his chest, stopping to suck at a nipple. 

"Louis, I-I," He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to as Louis came up, already knowing what he was going to say.

"You look this good," He kissed below his earlobe, "Do all of these things for me," A light suck at Harry's sensitive spot, emitting a high-pitched whine, "And expect me not to want to fucking tear you apart?" 

Harry moaned, bucking up into Louis' hand, Louis giving him a tight squeeze. Harry let out another moan, and he swore he was already about to come.

"I just- I wanted to please you," Harry slurred.

Louis' lips hovered right over Harry's, "Yeah?"

He nodded, slightly coming back to his senses, "Yeah."

Louis drew him in for a slow, meaningful kiss, trying to say everything his vocal cords wouldn't simply by a few flicks of the tongue and a clever maneuvering of the lips.

"Well," He started, "How about you please me by turning over, baby." Louis unbuttoned Harry's pants, sliding them down his creamy legs to reveal a fitted pair of mint panties, exaggerating his love handles. He cursed to himself, prompting Harry to turn over by tapping his side. Harry put his head in between his crossed arms, biting down hard on his bottom lip, his plans having been completely derailed. Either way, him being on his front with Louis behind him proved good in any situation, so he wasn't too concerned. 

Louis placed his palms delicately over the lace, Harry letting out a sigh at the contact. He tightened his grip, watching the lace bunch up in his hands and then squeezed hard, Harry letting out a guttural moan.

"Lou," He moaned, pushing his bum back into Louis' grip.

"You know how much I love it when you wear these?" Louis asked, to which Harry nodded. Louis leaned down to kiss each cheek, and without warning, licked a harsh stripe against the underwear. Harry moaned the loudest that time, his hands clenching and unclenching at the sheets, murmuring something quiet to himself. Louis licked another stripe before prodding Harry's hole with his tongue, the lace still a buffer between his tongue and Harry's hole. Harry started grinding against the sheets, to which Louis grabbed his hips and lifted him, allowing no friction for his cock. He licked another stripe, his tongue begging for an actual taste, and then jabbed at Harry with the lace still.

Harry rocked his hips back continually, letting out small sobs into the pillow.

"Lou, Lou, p-please. Need you."

Louis didn't respond much, merely hummed in some sort of acknowledgement, and he finally pulled down that lingerie, letting cool air hit Harry's arse. He made sure not to pull the lace all the way down, though, so that Harry's cock was still trapped, and Harry let out a small whine as he realized his cock wasn't getting free.

Louis dove in immediately, not waiting for Harry to shift into a more comfortable position before he licked a fat stripe all the way from the back of his balls to the base of his spine. Harry arched his back, moaning pornographically into the heavy air. He poked his tongue into Harry's hole, noticing it was slightly looser than normal. He pulled back, seeing that it was already stretched and red around the rim.

"Hazza?"

"Yeah?" Harry panted into the sheets.

"Did you," Louis paused, running his thumb down Harry's crack, a sharp intake of breath coming from Harry was it caught over his rim, "Stretch yourself? Before I came home?"

Harry wasted no time before nodding into a pillow, and shivered as Louis blew air over his hole. Louis crawled up Harry's back, peppering kisses beside his ear, and then sucking another bruise right there. His mouth was still attached to Harry's neck when he slipped one finger in, completely dry. Harry moaned loudly, causing Louis to bite down harder on Harry's neck. Louis quickly pulled his finger out, going to the bedside table and retrieving their bottle of lube. Harry waited patiently, thinking Louis was going to slick himself up and then slide into him, which he desperately wanted. However, he once again felt Louis' tongue, poking and prodding and licking at in a fervent manner, setting no reliable pace. Harry breathed heavily into the sweat-stained pillows, his left hand reaching back to grab Louis' hair. It was an awkward position for his arm, but he needed something stable to grab on to, so he pulled at Louis' hair, pushing him further into his arse. Louis' face was completely buried and when he didn't even come up once for air, Harry would've thought he passed out down there if it wasn't for his relentless licking. 

Louis slipped in a finger right beside his tongue, and quickly added another. It was too much, yet not enough at the same time. He scissored his fingers and drove Harry crazy with the way two of his fingers were going one way, and his tongue was licking at another so everything became very fizzy very quickly.

"Lou, I'm gonna, _fuck_ , I'm gonna come," Harry whined, Louis merely humming from behind him. Louis' fingers suddenly found his prostate, brushing over it once before he retracted his fingers and shoved them into it. Harry wailed, come spurting all over the sheets and pillows, Harry immediately being embarrassed about coming so early.

 Louis didn't stop, though, kept his fingers jamming Harry's prostate, as his tongue licked all around and Harry soon found himself half-hard again. Louis pulled back, leaning down to whisper in Harry's ear, "You okay, love?"

Harry nodded, not yet trusting his vocal cords. 

"Think you can come again tonight?"

Harry groaned, hiding his face into the pillow before nodding. It was all worth it, though, when Louis kissed the crook of his neck and whispered _my good little boy._

He took a deep breath as Louis flipped him over and immediately crashed their lips together, and Harry moaned at how he could taste himself on Louis' tongue. Which, really shouldn't have been that hot.

"Want you to ride me," Louis whispered against Harry's lips. Despite lacking in energy due to the last few minutes, Harry still managed to nod enthusiastically and flip them over so he was on top for the second time that night. Louis' cock was hard and swollen, leaking precome against his stomach, the tip flushed red. Harry reached down, grabbing it only to find that it was already lubed up. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh," Louis coughed, "I was going to fuck you a few minutes ago, but. Couldn't help myself," He said with a smug look on his face and the fucker actually had the nerve to _lick his lips_ while making eye contact. Harry groaned, crashing their lips together and opening Louis' mouth with his own, his tongue licking hotly all around the older boy's mouth. Louis couldn't stop himself from sighing into the kiss, as he tangled his hands in Harry's hair. And for a few moments, they forgot about their hard cocks and dripping arseholes as they merely enjoyed each other's mouths. Harry was reminded of the task at hand, though, when Louis tugged at the back of his hair and his cock twitched.

He broke the kiss abruptly, giving Louis a wink before taking off his underwear completely to lift himself up and sink back down onto Louis' length. He stopped midway, trying to adjust to the newfound sensation as Louis managed to restrain every bone in his body from thrusting up right then and there. Harry swiveled his hips a bit, and then sank down the rest of the way in one shot, moaning at the harshness of it. He sat there for a few seconds, his hands on Louis' chest as an attempt to balance himself, and Louis ground his teeth together.

"Harry. Move. Now. Please."

And Harry did just so.

He lifted himself up until nothing but the tip was inside, then slammed back down, both of them crying out loudly. He picked up a steady pace, bouncing so well on Louis' cock, trying to fuck himself on it since Louis was taking no action to help Harry. He watched while biting his lips as Harry's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to slam down harder and harder each time. He grabbed the headboard, bouncing so vigorously his moans stopped being moans and started being choked-off sobs.

"Lou, I n-need, _fuck_."

Louis merely brought his hands to Harry's hips and squeezed, giving him a bit of extra motivation.

"Louis!" He called, "I need it s-so bad, please! Fuck me!"

And who could say no to that?

Louis rose up so that he was no longer laying on his back, and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck as he planted his feet nicely on the bed to get a better angle. He started pounding into Harry as fast as he could, short gasps and choked-off moans falling from Harry's lips. 

"I'm gonna come, baby," Louis said, "So good f-for me," His thighs started shaking along with the heat pooling in his lower stomach. Although his legs were starting to get sore a bit, he relentlessly thrusted up into Harry, reveling in the beautiful sound the younger boy made. Louis didn't last long at all, considering he hadn't come once that night, and he shot white ropes of come into Harry, the younger boy coming not much longer after. Louis slowed down his thrusts until he was hissing from the sensitivity. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, burying his face in his shoulder as he shook like a leaf.

"Okay?" Louis asked, his mind still reeling from everything.

"Better than," Harry answered, his voice so small it was almost inaudible. They stayed like that for a few moments, basking in their post-sex glow, and just listening to each other's heartbeats slow down and their breaths become a little less erratic. Louis pulled his face away from Harry's neck, and then pulled out carefully, laying Harry down against the not-soiled part of the bed. He laid flat on his back, gesturing with grabby hands for Harry to come and snuggle up to him. Harry smirked, curling up next to Louis so that he was wrapped in a tight embrace as they faced each other. Louis pressed a kiss and a small _I love you_ against Harry's mouth, Harry not hesitating to respond.

"We can clean up tomorrow," Louis said a few seconds after they had closed their eyes and admitted defeat to sleep.

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Harry agreed, not even bothering to hide the amount of contentment in his voice.

They both happened to have matching smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any questions, comments, or concerns are thoroughly appreciated. Love you all :) x


End file.
